Your Sherlock Story
by missadric2
Summary: Your Sherlock Story, what happens you decide! A Decide Your Destiny Sherlock story where you the reader are the star, review to tell me what you want to happen!  Rated M for more freedom for you all
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story, apart from my other Sherlock stories but is purely a test for me. This is written in 2nd person, as you may have already guessed so you the reader are the star, I'll try my best to make it unisex just so anyone can read it with ease. I would love it if you guys were in control of this story, a sort of decide your destiny story for you all thing is I need yous on board. As in I need you to click on the review button and tell me what you want to happen. It would take 2 minutes to do so that is why this is a test, I may not get feedback and if I don't this story will stop. I'll do about 3 chapters without feedback but after that I'll stop writing this story, I'm not trying to sound mean at all, I love everyone who reads my stories but I wanted to try something new, so I would LOVE it if you all were on board and helped :) anyway, here's the first chapter enjoy! Xxx**

It's about mid-afternoon when the moving truck finally pulls up outside your new flat. You had gotten it cheaper than you expected for a city flat and you couldn't help but agree to the landlady and but it there and then. For one thing it was just a five minute walk from your job and there was a nice cafe just outside. Granted it was the basement flat and it did have quite a bit of damp but a friend of yours said they'd sort it for a good price which you agreed to instantly.

Standing outside your new front door, with a box in your arms you smile as the landlady comes to greet you.

"Hello dear, nice to see you've arrived safely from...where are you from again?" Mrs Hudson, the lovely old lady asked.

You tell her happily where you came from, telling her traffic was bad which is why you're a bit late.

"Oh nothing to worry about as long as you're here safe, come in come in, I have the kettle on" she leads you inside and to her flat.

As you walk to her flat, 221A, you hear a violin playing above and someone shouting.

"Who's that?" you ask.

"Oh just the boys who live in 221B, you'll meet them soon enough, don't worry" she explains "how do you like your tea? Or would you prefer something else?"

You tell her what you would like and she sets about getting it for you.

A little while later the movers have moved all your boxes and furniture into your flat and you get the keys off Mrs Hudson.

"I do apologise for the damp again dear" she says.

"That's no problem Mrs Hudson, my friend is coming round the day after tomorrow to sort it out" you say.

"Oh that's good then" suddenly there's a knock at the front door and a male voice can be heard.

"Mrs Hudson?" the old lady goes to answer the door letting a middle aged man upstairs. He looks very suave and handsome, aged well you observe yourself. The man nods slightly at you to acknowledge you then runs up the stairs to the flat above.

"Who was that Mrs Hudson?" you ask.

"Oh just DI Lestrade wanting the boys" she explains simply, not at all worried.

"A DI? As in the police? Are they in trouble or something?" you ask confused as to what's going on.

"No, no nothing like that, Sherlock helps the police, oh what does he call himself again?" she's about to answer herself when three men come running down the stairs "Sherlock? John? What's going on?"

"Murder Mrs Hudson, will have to meet that new flat tenant later" a tall man, with black hair says briskly as he leaves the flat behind the DI. A smaller man comes down soon after.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson, you know he doesn't mean it" the shorter man says, apologising.

"That's ok dear"

You stand there feeling a bit like a lemon but a bit nervous to introduce yourself when he seems in such a rush.

"Sorry, you must be the new flat tenant yes? I'm John Watson, sorry about Sherlock being so rude, why don't I come down later to talk properly , sorry have to rush, nice to meet you!" and with that he's out the door without another word.

You look at Mrs Hudson, very lost and confused which she picks up on.

"You get used to it" she toddles away into her flat and you stand in the hallway still completely lost.

"What the hell just happened?" you ask yourself and head back into your flat to unpack properly.

**This is where you guys come in, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter :) your decision! Click review and tell me what you want next, thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow feedback so quickly, thank you! Ok The Random Panda, thank you for the idea for a name for the character and Mycroft will be introduced as soon as I can for you :). Meredithriddle, your ideas aren't crap they're very good thank you! I'm going to merge your ideas together as best as I can for you two :)**

**Here's the second chapter for you all, think of a good name you'd like to be called or if you want to keep it the way it is, like I said it's your choice, so pick whatever you want, enjoy xxx**

After a long day of unpacking you're finally in bed but still not able to sleep, you just can't seem to shut your mind off completely. John didn't come to visit after all. The two men had been out for the rest of the day and were only just getting back. Looking at your clock you see it's 1 O'clock in the morning, what the hell had they been doing? Along with that they weren't exactly the quietest flatmates. You hear loud footsteps heading upstairs and a door slamming.

Trying again you shut your eyes to sleep but get interrupted by a text. Still wide awake you get up and check who it's from and read it.

'There's a black car outside for you, get in so I can meet the new resident M' it reads and you don't recognise the number but you're very intrigued by who it was and if there really was a car outside. Quickly you pull on some loose clothing and head outside to find the black car in question. Another text comes through.

'Don't worry, I'll get you back in one piece M'

You look around to see if you can see anyone watching you, which you can't so taking a deep breath you slide into the back of the car, unaware that Sherlock Holmes is watching from his window.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to spy on my upstairs neighbour, who I don't even know yet, for a large sum of money from someone who I've just met and sends creepy texts?" you ask.

"Yes, I do, I'm not saying for you to trust me just I care about Sherlock you see" this man who calls himself Mycroft explains simply.

"Who are you exactly? As in what's your link to this Sherlock?" you ask.

"I don't think you need to know that just yet, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough if you stay at 221C much longer and I'm sure you'll take the money, being a young, fresh out of University, adult it's bound to be difficult to find a decent job" he says, clearly tempting you "how about I let you think on it? I'll give you until tomorrow night"

The black car you arrived in pulls up behind you.

"Nice to have met you, I'll see you tomorrow night" he says and you're almost pushed into the black car.

Within seconds you're driven back to your flat, thinking to yourself if you should take the money or not. It could be useful and spying on someone can't be that difficult. However you do think whether it's ethical to spy on your flatmate who don't even know properly yet. Sighing heavily you sit back and wait until you get back to sleep on it.

After arriving back you try again to get some sleep but you can't because of a very loud violin being played. Several attempts of ignoring it or blocking it out you storm upstairs and knock loudly on the door of 221B.

"Hello?" you shout and the violin stops playing and the door is answered by the tall man with the black hair, now knowing this is the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

"May I help you?" he asks.

"Yes, can you keep the violin playing down please? I'm trying to sleep" you say, trying not to be rude.

"I would but it helps me think, sorry" and he shuts the door in your face.

"Charming!" you shout and the violin starts playing again. You're about to head back down when you hear John yelling at Sherlock to stop the violin playing. Smiling, the noise stops and you head back down to your flat, seeing another text waiting for you. Thinking it's from Mycroft you read it quickly.

'Stay away from Sherlock Holmes if you value your life, JM x'

"Oh great, another weirdo who's interested in this Sherlock Holmes, is he that interesting? Really?" Sighing again you put the phone down as you get another text. You pick it up again and read the new text.

'Yes, Sherlock is interesting to me, JM x'

Slightly panicked you speedily look round the room, not seeing any way someone could see or hear you. Nothing outstanding. Deciding to switch your phone off, you crawl back into bed and fall instantly asleep. Still wondering what was the right thing to do...

**Back to you guys, are you going to take the money? Leave it but still get to know Sherlock? Or ignore him all together? Oh and if you want a name for you please mention it, preferably a unisex name or if you would like to keep it as it is :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still getting feedback! This is amazing guys thanks so much! Ok Meredithriddle thanks for the actually Sherlock character criticism, much needed thanks :) The Random Panda, I take everyone's suggestions into consideration don't need to thank me :) plus Moriarty knows everything ;) Cairine the Elf-hearted, thank you for the name suggestions! Also thank you to I'mjustheretoread and ScarlyB for your feedback.**

**Quite a few name suggestions so I'll pick one at random for the chapter after this one for you all. To make it fair I'll pick one out of the hat. Most of you said that you would take the money but not tell Sherlock so here we go, next chapter :) enjoy xxx**

The next day involved sorting out finances and realising how much you actually needed the money that Mycroft offered you.

"But surely it's not ethical?" you say to yourself as there's a knock at the door. You get up and answer it, half expecting to see Mycroft. Instead, however, it was John from upstairs.

"Hi, I came down to apologise on Sherlock's' behalf for playing his blasted violin so damn late again" he explained.

"It's fine, usually I can sleep through things like that but new environment has put my sleep pattern off a bit, come in" you open the door for him to come into your flat.

"Wow, you've done a lot for this place"

"Been in here before?" you ask

"Once, long story and trust me it's a long story"

"Oh, I won't ask then, want some tea or coffee?" you ask being polite.

"I'm not staying for long, Sherlock will be wanting me back soon knowing him" John explained.

"Are you and him a couple?"

John doesn't answer, just avoids the question by asking his own.

"So what do you do?" he asks.

"Just finished Uni, hoping to find a job soon need to pay off those debts as soon as I do" you say.

"University is getting so expensive now, think it's getting ridiculous for young people to get an education"

"Telling me!" You and John talk for a little while, you finally deciding that given your financial situation you need Mycroft's money, how hard was it to spy on this Sherlock anyway?

Back in a disserted factory, you tell Mycroft you're going to take the money.

"I'm only taking it because I have debts to pay off and bills" you explain trying to make it sound reasonable.

"Naturally, the money will cover the bills easily along with paying the debts off and still have a bit left over for food and other essentials" Mycroft says.

"Ok, thank you"

"I expect you to report back to me about Sherlock every other week on the Sunday afternoon"

"Do I call you or come here or what?"

"You'll know when the day comes, good day" he says and disappears into his own car.

"Hope I've done the right thing" you say to yourself and grab a taxi back to your flat.

All the way back you're constantly thinking you've done the right thing and that Mycroft isn't out to get Sherlock in anyway. Even though he was very rude when you first met him you wouldn't want anything bad to happen because of you. Another thing you were worrying about was that text. Who was it from? How did they get your number? Before you know it you've pulled up outside your flat and you grab your mail off Mrs Hudson.

"Very strange package came for you as well as your bills lovey" she hands you a small box, no address just your name on it. "Obviously know you if they didn't send it with an address on"

"Yeah, must do" You smile and thank Mrs Hudson and head down to open your mail.

Normal bills with have said they've been paid and a bank statement which almost makes you have a heart attack. 'Still have a bit left over' Mycroft said, you had enough to live very comfortably for nearly a year without worrying about food and drink!

Once you've filed the bills and statements away in your safe draw you look at the package Mrs Hudson gave you. Without thinking you start opening it but start to hear a ticking coming from inside. Who had sent you a clock? But you hear a knock at your flat door, sighing you get up to answer, seeing Sherlock looking a bit, well, frantic.

"Coming in, thanks, don't want tea just to see that package!" he barges in and runs to grab the package.

"Oi! That's mine!" you shout as he starts to rip it.

"Tough, there's a bomb inside"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the feedback, the only reason why I didn't ask what you wanted at the end of that chapter was because I had an idea already ;) but this chapter will have you decide. Just one or two random chapters may not ask and that's the reason, just so you guys know. The feedback is amazing! Thank you so much I didn't expect this much! A few people have said they actually preferred it without a name so I think I might just keep it nameless unless you all desperately want a name however that wasn't the point to this fanfic, the point was it to make YOU, the reader, the star, so when it says stuff like 'you say your name' it's you saying your name :). So anyway, thank you the usual people, I'm glad you're enjoying it, so here's the next chapter finally for you all xxx**

'A bomb?' you exclaim "but how on Earth do you know there's a bomb inside? It's only ticking!"

"Because of the colour of the packaging, slightly discoloured round where the cellotape has been applied, that's a sort of gun powder and that ticking is a clock yes but it's attached to a bomb, for merely teasing purposes. I'm guessing, no I know that if you open it, it will explode" Sherlock explains.

"And how can you possibly know all of that?" you ask.

"Because I'm a genius, simple really" he says and you roll your eyes as he very carefully opens the package. You don't believe him one bit but can't help but feel a bit on edge in case it is actually a bomb.

Leaning over his shoulder you watch as he unfolds bits of the brown paper and undoes the pieces of string in a particular order.

"I thought you would have ran by now to be honest, usually people run when they hear the word bomb" Sherlock suddenly says before unfolding the package fully.

"I'm curious to if it is, if it is I die simple but if it isn't I live" you say.

"Interesting, but this is the final piece, ready?" he asks and you nod and he opens the package.

John brings the cups of tea over to you as you sit in his arm chair.

"I'm sorry Sherlock barged into your flat like that" he apologises.

"No problem, I didn't think it was a bomb, knew it was just a clock" you smile politely up at him.

"It's surprised me, Sherlock's never wrong, well, almost never" he winks and laughs.

"It's Moriarty tricking me John!" he shouts from his room.

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that" John shouts back joking with him.

"Who's Moriarty?" you ask.

"Suppose it's time for you to know what me and Sherlock actually do" he sighs and explains everything about what him and Sherlock do for a sort of living.

You take it all in your stride, asking a few questions every now and then. John breezes through each case they have solved for Lestrade and Dimmock, giving Sherlock a lot of praise for his way of observing everything he sees and you are slightly fascinated how he does it but you're sure you'll be able to see it action properly in due time. From what John is explaining to you, Sherlock does sound like a genius, even if it is an arrogant one. You are tempted to tell them about the deal you've made with Mycroft but you hold it in, after all you have only just started to get to know them.

"So this Moriarty, is he after me or something?" you ask.

"I think he's sort of scaring you to stay out of his and Sherlock's little battles, but that's my opinion, might want to ask Sherlock that if he comes out of his huff" he smiles and you smile back.

"Well thank you, it's all one amazing story to hear, so Lestrade was the guy I saw when I first moved in?" John nods. "Ok, have I met any of the others?"

"I don't think so, although you might have already met his brother Mycroft and been tempted to take money to spy on Sherlock, have you?" he asks and you freeze, wondering what to say.

**So, what do you think? Tell John the full truth, lie completely and say you haven't met Mycroft yet or say you did meet him but didn't take the money? Is there any character you guys would particularly like to meet like Dimmock or Molly or someone like that? Completely your choice, review to tell me what you want and the next chapter should be up for you next week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter up for you lovely amazing people, had internet troubles then trouble with uploading, then I went on holiday so apologies yet again, I'm terrible and I'm sorry! So anyway thank you for the feedback from Ohthatfangirl and meredithriddle, hope you like this chapter :) xxx**

"You ok? You've gone a bit pale" John says.

"Sorry, I was thinking, yes I have met Mycroft and been offered the money" you say, terrified of what he's going to reply with.

"Did you take the offer?" he asks, light heartedly.

"Y-yes" you stutter eventually, watching his face carefully in case he is upset by you taking money so freely. Instead of him turning red and angry he laughs.

"We have a spy then" he laughs.

"You're not angry? I thought you would since, you know, you're flatmates with Sherlock" you say, confused.

"Angry? No, not in the slightest, you need the money and well Sherlock was mad at me for _not_ taking the money"

"He was?"

"Yeah, relax, you're not in the slightest bit of trouble with me or Sherlock for that matter, but when Sherlock finds out he'll want a slice of the cash, just a warning" he takes a sip of tea.

"When?"

"Oh yeah, sorry but Sherlock will find out eventually"

"Ok, I suppose I could split the money with him if he wants to"

"That's very nice of you, but I don't need the money" Sherlock says coming out of his room and his huff it seems.

Leaving you speechless you just stare at him, going red then you look away from him, finishing your tea.

"Sherlock, don't be rude, has Lestrade offered you a case? You don't just suddenly snap out of your moods" John asks.

"Dimmock actually, wants to meet at the morgue, found a body that's been in a river for what seems like two years, wants me to check it out, coming? Think it's time for you to be leaving" he says to you finally.

Embarrassed, you nod and head back downstairs to your flat and watch Sherlock and John head off to the morgue.

After about ten minutes of getting back to your flat you receive a text. Not really wanting to read anymore weird texts you ignore it but your phone keeps beeping at you and lighting up, desperate for you to read the text. Sighing in defeat you read it.

'Not very good at spying are you? St Barts Hospital, think darling Mycroft would want you to follow him my dear JM x'

You don't really want to go but knowing that's what Mycroft is paying you to do you grab your jacket and grab a taxi to the hospital, you getting another text in the process.

'There's glasses and a hat in the boot of the cab, put them on before you head inside, also take the bunch of flowers, undercover remember my dear ;) x'

When you pull up you pay and get the stuff out of the boot to your surprise. You don't know the hospital which you think will come in advantage since you could be just someone who's lost. Your phone beeps again.

'The morgue is down the hall, back of the hospital my dear, I'll be watching x'

Still wondering who this person is you do as they ask and head down the hall, finding the morgue easily and Sherlock along with John, a young woman and a man who are looking over a body. You watch them carefully for a little while and when they look like they're done viewing the body Sherlock gets his phone out so you make yourself scarce and head out of the hospital. Taking your hat off and your glasses yet again another text comes through.

'Well done, I'm impressed with you, might keep my eye on you from now on, you might come in handy, until next time my dear JM x'

Back at your flat you're trying to ring this number that keeps texting you but it comes back with the number either not being recognised or it had been disconnected. Frustrated you stuff your phone into your pocket and quickly send Mycroft an email to the address he had given you to tell him what Sherlock was up to. You're about to make some tea when you get a short reply from him.

'Thank you, keep it up M'

"Well, you're very grateful aren't you?" you say sarcastically to yourself. Fed up and a bit bored you start your tea going, hoping something more exciting will happen when there's a knock at the door and your phone rings.

**Dun dun duuuuun :P so what do you want to do? Pick the phone up or answer the door? I have two options in mind, but I'm not telling you which ones which :P also I would like to know what degree you did something sciencey or something more creative? Either one you pick will have an impact on the story so pick wisely guys, until next time xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again :) another chapter ready to go for you all. So most of you guys went for answering the phone rather than the door, also you's seem to prefer a creative degree, veeery good choice ;) I'm sure Moriarty will just love that. Thank you again for the quick responses, keep them coming as every single one of them make me smile xxx**

Ignoring the door knocking you answer your phone, that sounding more frantic for your attention than the door.

"Hello?" You don't recognise the number but are still polite to your caller.

"Hello, nice to finally speak to you" a strange voice answers. Someone still knocking at the door, obviously getting a bit impatient.

"Are you the one who keeps texting me?" You ask, not scared just curious.

"Oh aren't you a smart one" the man replies, clearly using a voice disguise.

Another knock at the door.

"Ignore the door, you're talking to me" he says sternly.

"Oh erm ok, you know who's at the door?" you ask.

"I know a lot of things, like I know you did an art degree, sculpting and what not, but knowing who's at the door is a bit of a boring question to ask, I mean I text you, knowing your every move, then suddenly the number disappears, asking me how I did that would be a much better question in my opinion" he explains, slightly obnoxiously.

A bit stunned you sit on your sofa, the knocking having stopped.

"So what do you want then? Do you want me? Who are you?" you ask.

"They're a bit better, I don't _want_ you so to speak, more like use you, you're clever and creative, I could use that, especially since you live below the infamous Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson" him saying their names as if it pleasures him.

"You want me to spy on them or something?"

"Oh no no no my dear, I want you to help me crush them, you see I'm making something special and those two will get in my way if they can"

"So why don't you just distract them?"

"Good idea, however Sherlock is much smarter than that, much smarter than to follow a track that doesn't exist, maybe one of the stupid Detective friends of his would but not him"

"So what? You want me to go up and shoot him or something?"

"Oh you're not using that clever brain of yours! USE IT!" he almost yells "You don't just go up and shoot Sherlock Holmes, no you have to play it more sneakily, strategically, otherwise he'll catch you before you even climbed one step up to his flat" he explains, sounding like he's annoyed but excited at the same time.

"Ok, but..."

"You'll let me use you then?" he cuts you off.

"I-I don't know, killing or 'crushing' someone is against the law mate and I don't even know who you are"

"Then I'll be in touch, and don't bother trying to trace the call, this number will have disappeared before you work out how to do it" he chuckles and hangs up.

You stare at your phone, incredibly confused by the whole phone call but get up to have your dinner.

After an hour or so someone knocks at the door again. You answer it finding Mrs Hudson on the other side.

"Hello dear, I tried you earlier but you must have been busy or something" she says.

"What is it Mrs Hudson?" You ask politely and kindly.

"First of all, your rent? I came down to fetch it" she smiles and you grab the envelope on the kitchen table and hand it over with a smile "Thank you, and second, a young man came round earlier looking for you"

"Did he say who he was?" Wondering why you're getting so much attention from people since you moved into 221C.

"He didn't leave a name but he left you this address, he wants to meet you tomorrow afternoon" she smiles and hands over the little card.

"Thanks Mrs Hudson"

"Anytime dear" she toddles off and you head back into your flat, putting the card on the cabinet next to the front door, not wanting to read it just yet.

You check your bank balance and start paying off some bills after seeing Mycroft has paid in his promised amount. After sorting bills and everything else out and stare at the card that was left for you, starting to worry about who it was.

You're really starting to regret moving into this flat but the price of it you just couldn't ignore, even if there was a bit of damp but that was easily sorted. Ever since moving in you've only ever been getting weird attention of people you've only just met, John and Mrs Hudson were the only ones who were the kindest and most welcoming. The others were just plain weird and you weren't sure who to trust, at all. Then suddenly, something clicks. John had said something about a Moriarty, 'M' and you're he mentioned a Jim at some point during his story, 'J', therefore getting to 'JM', the signature at the end of some of the texts. Was this Moriarty who had been texting you? Suddenly terrified you rush to pick up the card that was left for you.

**So who do you want the card to be from? Its either Dimmock or Mycroft, again I have two options in mind so which ever you choose will have an impact on what happens next :) so choose wisely again guys ;) hope you're enjoying this xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So everyone wants the card to be from Dimmock, good choice, I was kinda hoping you'd pick that option guys ;) I mean who doesn't have a soft spot for Dimmock? Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback and so without further ado here's the next chapter, enjoy! Xxx**

Nervously you pick the card up and read it.

'Sorry to have missed you, if you could come down to Scotland yard I'd like to ask you a few questions, DI Dimmock'

Suddenly feeling so much more relaxed you are more than happy to oblige. You decide that you'll get some sleep then go down first thing in the morning, you don't have anything to hide, you don't think.

Sleeping well that night you get up as soon as your alarm goes off, feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead, somewhat. If it was a normal day, you'd be totally up for it but with Moriarty keeping his eye on you it does put a slight dampener on your day. Without delay, however, you get dressed and have a slice of toast for breakfast. After sorting your hair out, you set out to find a cab to Scotland Yard to find DI Dimmock.

The Yard is bigger than you imagined it to be. The receptionist at the entrance was very helpful though and showed you the way to Dimmock's office which is situated on the 4th floor. You climb the stairs since the lift is currently out of service and you nervously head over to the man you recognise as Dimmock.

"DI Dimmock?" you ask, his head looking down at his papers.

"That's me" he doesn't look up.

"Erm, you left a card at my flat yesterday" he looks up finally.

"Oh yes, of course" he stands and shakes your hand which you shake back "I'm sorry I missed you, if you would follow me I would like to ask you a few questions"

You nod and follow him closely to an interview room and sit down in the chair at the table situated in the middle.

"No need to be nervous" he smiles politely "this isn't a formal interview per say but it's easier to ask you questions away from the other officers"

"It's ok, ask away" you smile back, still a bit nervous.

"Well, I see on St Barts Hospital CCTV that you followed Sherlock Holmes and John Watson there and spied on him, I was wondering why that was?" he asks firmly but kindly.

"Oh! You see..." you explain about his brother, Mycroft and he seems to completely understand. "You don't look surprised or confused sir" you say.

"Well, I've heard about Mycroft, Lestrade told me so it doesn't surprise me as much as you expect it" he smiles again "I almost had you down as a suspect for this murder we're investigating but I can firmly cross you off now"

"Thank goodness for that" you laugh "is there anything else?"

Dimmock looks like he's about to ask another question but stops himself.

"No, nothing else, thank you for coming by"

"Anytime Dimmock" you smile politely and leave Scotland Yard, feeling a lot calmer.

After a very quiet day, no strange texts or anything, you settle in front of your TV with a cup of tea and have a quiet night in. That is, until Sherlock bangs on your door. Annoyed, you get up and answer.

"What Sherlock?" you ask.

"I want my share of Mycroft's money" he replies.

"Oh right"

"I let you spy on me earlier today, so I want my share, or I can transfer it over using your laptop, either way I don't mind" he barges in and loads your laptop up.

"Excuse me Sherlock but I need that money"

"Don't I know it, that's why I'm splitting our money but 45/65, 65 to me since Mycroft's my brother and I'll have to do this carefully so he doesn't see"

"Wait a minute! That's not fair! Not at all!" you complain "50/50 I can do but nothing less!"

"I need a bit of a profit, you can't transfer the money without Mycroft knowing, its 45/65 and that's final" he says, you know you can't argue with him so you just give in.

"Fine whatever" you go and make another cup of tea.

"I'll have a coffee, I am a guest" you sigh and make some coffee as well.

You hand over his coffee, no milk and two sugars as he asks and he drinks it while transferring the money over secretly. You don't watch, you just sit in front of your TV.

"Done and I deleted your history a few times to be sure he can't find out" he says and gets up to leave. You don't move, you just stare at your TV screen and nod. "Shouldn't you be looking for a job? Isn't that what normal post-graduate students do after leaving University?" he asks suddenly.

"No jobs, Mycroft's job is enough until I find a proper one" you explain.

"Oh, arty course am I right?" he asks.

"Yeah, Art and Photography"

"Not exactly the best course to confirm yourself a job, why not science or law or something like that?"

"Not smart enough and Art is much more free" still not taking your eye off the TV, bored of him "can do whatever you want, science and law are structured around fact and well the law, Art you can push boundaries, even break the rules"

"I see" and with that he leaves and you breathe a sigh of relief. You switch the TV off and head to your bedroom but notice a book out of place. You hardly ever move the books from their place so you go over to investigate. Looking through a gap between the books you see something, an object of some sort so you pull a book out and put it on your bed. A normal person would scream at what they found or faint even but you don't, you just laugh.

"Good attempt at putting a 'real' eyeball in here, clearly fake" you laugh again and examine it, wondering who put it there and why.

**Ok, over to you guys, who put the fake eyeball there? Moriarty's network or Sherlock? If you have an idea for what Dimmock wanted to ask give that too if you want :) I have the reason why in my mind, the next chapter is when you get pulled into the murder investigation xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again guys, Thanks for the feedback :) really appreciate the constructive criticism you guys give :D. So here's the next chapter for you, finally into the crime investigation :P, enjoooooy xxx**

The next day, you still have no idea who put the fake eye in your bookcase. Mrs Hudson wouldn't, it's just not her. You're sure John wouldn't but what about Sherlock? Moriarty? Sat at your kitchen table thinking, you eat some dry toast, wondering if you should go upstairs and ask. Before you can even stand up there's a knock at the door. Sighing, you answer it to Mrs Hudson.

"Hello dear, I was just, making sure you were ok, John from upstairs suggested I check on you" she says sweetly.

Had John put it there after all?

"I'm ok Mrs Hudson, promise, why do you ask?"

"John was a bit worried, he didn't say why"

"I'll go up and tell him Mrs Hudson, you just relax" You smile and head upstairs, the eye in your pocket.

Gently you knock on the door, which John answers. He looks worried but suddenly relieved when he sees you. You smile in greeting.

"Hey, Mrs Hudson said you were worried about me, is it because of this?" you bring out the eye "did you put it there?"

"Oh no I didn't, Sherlock did, I only found out last night that he put it there" he replies, not sure if you've taken it as a joke.

You laugh to reassure him.

"Why on Earth did he put it in my flat?"

"As a test" Sherlock says from inside the flat. John let's you in, clearly relieved you've not taken it offensively, he was obviously the kind of guy who hated domestic like fights.

"A test? Why a test?" you ask.

"To see if you were made of stern stuff, pretty simple really" all the time he speaks he doesn't look at you once. He's lying on his sofa in his dressing gown, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Switch your phone off please"

You hesitate but do it when John gives you an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, don't want Moriarty listening in" You stare at him, how did he know about Moriarty? Well, the whole texting and ringing thing at least. You're about to ask when he explains "you see, that fake eye you have in your hand is my little spy camera, Moriarty has been trying to get my attention for a while but since I've been ignoring him he's gotten restless and found you for entertainment. Those texts and phone calls are for fun, he's not looking for a partner if you were hoping. He's trying to pull the wool over my eyes, so to speak, make me look the other way by getting close to you, make me focus on you, meaning he can get away with murder...literally"

A little lost you finally get to speak.

"So, I'm just a distraction? To distract you from Moriarty's stuff? But why the camera?"

"Some good questions, one I is worthy enough to answer, the camera is so I can keep an eye on what Moriarty is saying to you without actually being around you. I'm surprised you haven't found all of them"

"There's more?"

"Of course, I need several different angles so when you're texting I can work out your replies"

"An eye though?"

"Like I said, test. If you screamed and panicked I would know more about you, you didn't scream or shout, you stayed calm and knew instantly it wasn't a real eye. How?"

"Just knew it wasn't, it has the right texture and proportions but it's just a really good model of an eyeball" Sherlock smirks briefly.

"And you said you weren't smart enough for anything Science related" he jumps up and goes to get changed.

"Where's he gone?" you ask John.

"To get changed no doubt, I'm sure you can go now" John says politely.

"No I need her!" Sherlock shouts from his room.

"Maybe not" John chuckles.

"Why does he need me?" you ask. Sherlock comes out and grabs his coat and scarf, turning the coats collar up.

"Need you to look at some photographs" he says.

Sherlock takes you to St Barts hospital first, but only he goes inside and is back in the taxi after ten minutes. He tells the driver to go to New Scotland Yard.

"What photographs do you need me to look at?" you finally ask.

"Crime ones, need confirmation" he explains simply.

"Confirmation on what?" you ask.

"I'll explain at the station"

For the rest of the journey you just listen to Sherlock and John talk away about stuff you don't want to understand.

Pulling up at the station you hop out and wait for John to pay, even though you offered to half it he still pays it full himself.

Sherlock leads you inside and up to Lestrade's office. You smile a greeting to Dimmock and enter the office.

"Got the photos I want?" Sherlock asks firmly.

"All here for you" Lestrade says, no hesitation whatsoever.

Sherlock steps to the side and gestures to the pictures for you to look at. You walk over to the table, John behind and you look at the pictures. All of them are of a gruesome nature but it doesn't faze you. Sherlock smirks, knowing that you'll ask questions any minute.

"What am I looking for?" You ask.

"How photos have been taken. These are supposed to be taken by a professional crime scene photographer"

"You say supposed"

"You tell me if he's professional"

Knowing what you're looking for now you look back at the photos. The angles are terrible and so is the lighting. Something's aren't being shown and others only show half of the injury. You tell your findings as you go to Sherlock, his smirk getting wider the more you say. Lestrade looking a bit annoyed in turn.

"Didn't I say that the photographer needs sacking?" he says to Lestrade, then turns to you "What else do you see?"

"Hang on" suddenly you remember studying a particular artist that had a weird style for his work. You rearrange the photos, guessing at the start but soon work it out. After a few minutes you've completely rearranged the photos to make one big one.

"Lestrade, I believe you have a spy and Moriarty is clearly having fun" Sherlock says once he's inspected the newly arranged photos.

In front of you is a large picture of a message written by the injuries inflicted on the victim, it saying 'Let's Play'.

**Ooooh :P haha hope you liked it, question is for you guys, name of the killer Moriarty is helping and what his motivation is, for example, what's the killers goal? :) I'll mix all your answers together to make one killer, or maybe a few depending on how different your answers are my dears :) xxx**


End file.
